


Con or Man

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: The Heart of a Con [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's had a hard life. And he sucks at makes decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con or Man

For some reason those words bad struck a nerve. Peter kept saying he thrived in the grey areas that he would have to make a choice between being a con or a man. He's not sure he can make that choice. As a kid he wanted to be like his dad. One of the good guys. When he found out his dad was a dirty cop he decided that blood ran too deep to change it. He ran away. For someone who spent his whole life running he spent forever holding on and looking back. Hindsight is 20/20 and all that. He ran for the first time when he learned the truth. He was 15. New York city made a good life for him. At 18 he found mozzie and the adrenilene rush of a big heist. Bad blood will out after all. He cant make that choice though because it would be choosing between the past and the future. When be worked for Adler he found Kate and Alex. But he alsofl found Keller and the FBI. 18 when he showed up on the radar. 23 when he got tired of running and got caught. Then at 27 he gets a chance. To do good. To get the happy ending. And the one thing he cant seem to forget are the only words he can remember his father ever saying "their are good people who do bad things and bad people who can do good things. No such thing as a pure motive either black or white. You can't trust anyone. Same way no one can trust you" he doesn't want to let go. So he cant make that choice. If he's not a con and a man then he not him. And hes changed to many times to change again. A game is one thing. Life is another. There's a reason he has certain rules. Not that he'd ever admit it...


End file.
